1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a first common pad being disposed in display region.
2. Description of Related Art
As display technology advances, all display devices are now being developed toward having smaller volume, thinner thickness, and lighter weight. Hence, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display has been replaced gradually by thin displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels, or inorganic light emitting diode display displays. Thin displays are applied in various fields. For example, display devices used in daily life, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, video cameras, cameras, music players, mobile navigation devices, and televisions, are equipped with the aforesaid display panels.
Although LCD display panels and OLED display panels are already commercially available and the technology of LCD display panels is quite mature. However, manufacturers are still aiming to develop display panels with improved display quality in order to meet customer's demand for higher display quality. The design of elements and the way the elements is disposed in the display region of display panels are some of the factors influencing the overall performance of display panels.
Accordingly, to further improve the display quality of display panels, there is still a need to improve the design of elements and the way the elements is disposed in the display region of display panels.